


Something Better Than Coffee

by Fireflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- Same Team, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower/pseuds/Fireflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo runs into a familiar face at the coffee shop, but completely new feelings? The rest of the story is how the two idiots handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shot of espresso and something more

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in Kuroo's perspective with some narration in between. Anything in (-)s are thoughts going through the character's head. Please leave a comment if you would like, much appreciated! :)

This was his fifth cup of coffee and yet nothing was helping the raging hangover Kuroo had this morning. It felt like someone put a drill against his head and just wouldn’t stop. Of course it didn’t really help that Bokuto was in the back yelling about something, probably had to do with Akaashi. Or owls.

“Hey hey hey Kurooooooo you think Akaashi would get matching sweaters with me? Look they have owls on them!” Bokuto shoved his laptop in Kuroo’s face almost blinding him. Also, what a surprise, he was talking about both his favorites.

“Bro I love you but back that thing up a little bit. Also how the hell are you this loud and energetic this morning? I’m 100% sure you drank just as much as I did last night.”

Bokuto laughed as Kuroo looked up at him waiting for an answer.

“I didn’t have as many drinks as you had bro, in fact you didn’t even have that many drinks last night. Bit light weighted are we?” Bokuto nudged him teasingly and was promptly smacked back.

“Oh bite me.” (I’m not light weighted; I must have drank some crazy mix last night), Kuroo thought.

“We tried that before, didn’t exactly work out now did it.” Bokuto laughed as he walked to the fridge. The two guys had tried dating a long time ago but it didn’t work out, luckily their friendship only got stronger after the fact. Kuroo has known Bokuto for almost four years now. They ended up in the same college and better yet lived together. Now Bokuto is dating Akaashi who balanced out the relationship. It was good to have some sanity grounding the two of them, and he made Bokuto really happy, what more could a guy want for his bro?

“All jokes aside take it easy with that coffee man, that is not going to help you.” Bokuto took the mug out of Kuroo’s hands and put it in the sink. “Why don’t you take a nap, its Sunday, not like we have classes today.” Kuroo looked up at his friend who busied himself with the dishes.

“No but we do have practice today…unless you forgot about that?” Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh when his friend dramatically turned around and the next thing he knew Bokuto was running around trying to grab his gear. 

“I COMPLETELY FORGOT. AKAASHI WILL KILL ME IF I’M LATE TO PRACTICE AGAIN. WHEN IS IT?” Bokuto was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, which only made Kuroo laugh harder and then cringe as his headache kicked in again. (Definitely going to have to get more coffee), he thought as he calmed Bokuto down and reminded him they’re both going together and that they had 3 hours. It was a good thing there were plenty of coffee shops along the way to their gym, but most importantly his favorite coffee shop was on the way.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kuroo opened the door two things hit him, the cold blast of the AC and the strong smell of coffee. As Bokuto pushed him in they both looked up to see Kenma at the register. Kenma Kozume, short, shy, talented at video games, extremely untalented with people, has been Kuroo’s best friend since middle school. Kuroo couldn’t really call him short ever since Kenma’s growth spurt in their last year of high school but Kuroo was still 4 inches taller and that’s all that matters.

“Kenma save me, I need 4 straight espresso shots.” Kuroo was barely standing at that point. The cool counter against his head was just what he needed especially with Bokuto yelling his order excitedly behind him.

“Rough night huh? I told you to take it easy on those drinks. Bokuto-kun I heard you could you please quiet down?” Kenma had turned around to go prep their drinks when he continued, “Are you guys headed to practice? Oikawa-kun is changing, please take him far away from here.” Bokuto huffed at the mention of their teammate’s name and began arguing about how Akaashi was the better of the two setters and began venting about the different teams people had ended up on. In the middle of all this Kuroo graciously grabbed their drinks from Kenma, paid and began to walk over to the usual table. Except there was someone already sitting at their usual table, someone Kuroo hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“Sawamura-kun? Is that you?” Kuroo asked as the boy at the table looked up and man oh man was boy an understatement. Sawamura Daichi used to be the captain from his rival team back in high school but it had been a few years since high school, which meant it had been a few years since he had properly seen Sawamura. (Damn you’ve grown quite well), thought Kuroo as the boy at the table looked surprised and flashed a smile that woke Kuroo up a bit faster than his last five cups of coffee. 

“Kuroo-kun? Wow I haven’t seen you in a long time! Is that Bokuto-kun as well?” Sawamura looked behind Kuroo and both boys turned around to Bokuto running toward the table until he stopped close. Once Bokuto recognized who was sitting at their usual table his energy picked up again. As the two began to talk Kuroo couldn’t help but stand there and stare at the scene, couldn’t help but stare at Sawamura.  
(Did this guy seriously get even cuter than he was?) Kuroo was brought out of his thoughts by Bokuto pulling him down into the chair next to him.

“Bo did you even ask if we could sit here? Sawamura-kun might be doing something important, aren’t we disturbing him?” Kuroo quickly stood his ground to make sure but was interrupted by Sawamura telling him nothing of the sort and to please sit. As Kuroo sat across from the boy they looked at each other and Sawamura smiled at him. 

*ba-thump*

(Did…did my heart just skip a beat??) Kuroo was panicking on the inside but remained calm on the outside as he passed Bokuto his drink. Bokuto seemed to be talking to Sawamura about something exciting with his hands flying all over the place as Kuroo kept sneaking glances at the boy across from him. Sawamura didn’t look like a boy anymore, his hair was slightly longer than what Kuroo remembered but his eyes were the same. Wrinkling at the corners when he smiled and what a smile that was. (Man his smile is so nice I wonder what makes him that happy), Kuroo was thinking until he was dragged out of his thoughts by what he was hearing.

“I can’t wait to see you back on the court after so long Sawamura, it’ll be interesting to be on the same team after all those games on the opposite side of the net.” Bokuto was laughing as he looked over at the boy who was chuckling along as well.

“Definitely will be interesting Bokuto-kun, I can’t wait to get back on the court either, it’s been too long.” Sawamura said as he looked down at his hands with excitement.

“Wait, back on the court? Same team? Long time? Wait, what’s going on, Sawamura-kun you joined Bokuto’s team? I mean, our team??” Kuroo was so confused as the boy across from him laughed at his expression. Bokuto slapped him on the back and said:

“Dude, remember how we were talking about a new player joining us? It’s Sawamura! I thought we told you this…maybe I forgot to say his name but I thought someone else mentioned it.” As Bokuto sat there trying to remember things Kuroo looked over at Sawamura for a better answer.

“Yes we’ll be playing on the same team Kuroo-kun, and please you can call me Sawamura. I transferred into T University but I went aboard last year with the science department, but I made sure to go to try-outs before I left. I don’t believe you were there that day so you didn’t know. Here’s to working together, teammate.” Sawamura explained while holding his hand out to Kuroo to shake. As Kuroo reached for his hand he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Here’s to new days, on the same side of the net, Sawamura.” Kuroo replied shaking Sawamura’s hand firmly, noticing the interesting feeling he got from such a small touch. Both boys held the handshake a bit longer than needed until Bokuto stood up saying it was definitely time to head out or they would be late for practice. As they got up to leave Kuroo couldn’t help but look at his hand confused by what he just felt, but he grabbed his stuff and gulped down his espresso. He caught up with the boys to see that Oikawa was already waiting outside. Kuroo waved bye to Kenma and looked over at his teammates. With his eyes lingering on his new teammate Kuroo shook off his thoughts as he tried to get his mind on practice.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sawamura and Kuroo, it’s your turn to stay back and clean the gym!” Coach shouted to the boys at the end of their practice. As the rest of the team started to pack up Oikawa walked over to Kuroo and leaned over to say something.

“You can thank me later for this chance to stay back; don’t embarrass yourself too much in front of your crush.” Oikawa whispered as he started to walk away laughing. Kuroo almost went completely red but watched as Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa across the head while walking out. He turned to look back at Kuroo and gave him a thumbs-up before they left. It had been a few months since Sawamura joined the team and by now Kuroo definitely had a full blown crush on the kid. At first it was just sneaking glances, day dreaming, and constantly offering to be his practice partner, but now it wasn’t small anymore. It didn’t really take long for the whole team to catch on; of course it didn’t help with Bokuto’s big mouth telling everyone.  
(I Gotta make sure to properly kick Bo’s ass for this torture), Kuroo thought as he looked over at the boy who had taken over his mind. Sawamura tossed the ball back in the cart and jogged over to Kuroo’s side.  
(What a sight for sore eyes), but as Kuroo’s eyes rested on the sight of Sawamura’s assets in his shorts, he heard someone clearing their throat.

“Are you ready to clean up now Kuroo or you need a couple minutes?” Sawamura was looking up at him with a grin and Kuroo immediately felt like a piece of shit for the thoughts he had. (Shit I hope he didn’t catch me looking, shit).

“Uh yeah yeah I’m ready, the mops should be in the closet let me grab them for us.” Kuroo literally sprinted to the closet so Sawamura couldn’t see his blush, which most definitely covered his whole face at this point. (How am I going to handle this? I’m not going to make it out of this gym alive…)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kuroo can I sit here?” At this point Kuroo didn’t even need to look up to know whose voice was talking to him. It was the same voice that whispered his name in his dreams. The same voice that came from the mouth that Kuroo dreamed about kissing until they were red; the same voice that came from the face that he wanted to see all the time. The face he was looking up at as he said,

“Hmm…oh OH yes, yeah go ahead.” Kuroo picked up his bag and dropped it on the floor as Sawamura took the seat next to him. He watched as the boy dropped his bag on the floor and positioned his legs so it was between them. This caused their legs to touch and Kuroo’s heart was running. (How lame can you be man, calm down!) The two easily fell into a conversation that lasted until the sky darkened and then Kuroo felt a small thud on his shoulder. He looked over to see Sawamura had fallen asleep on him. At this point his heart was definitely participating in some marathon. (Please gods above, freeze time forever), Kuroo thought as he felt his eyes close too.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bro ask him out already! This is pathetic.” Bokuto grabbed two beers out the fridge and handed one to Kuroo as he sat next to Akaashi.

“Easy for you to say Bo, but I can’t do that. I don’t even know how he feels!” The boys found themselves having the same conversation for the second week in a row. Half a year had passed and they were all in the middle of exams. It was already a stressful time and on top of that Kuroo had to accept that his crush had developed into something much much more. He was falling for Sawamura faster every day.

“But you’ll never know how he feels until you actually talk to him Kuroo-kun.” Akaashi’s voice of reason was only cutting Kuroo deeper. He knew he needed to say something but he needed some type of sign from the guy. (Come on Sawamura show me some kind of interest), Kuroo just got up and shut himself in his room.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“UGH! HOW CAN NUMBERS BE THIS ANNOYING??” Kuroo threw his hands up in defeat. He looked down at what looked like a thousand papers spread out in front of him, but his situation looked mild compared to the chaos taking over the rest of the table. Kuroo looked over at the boy next to him who was sternly shushing him.

“Quiet down Kuroo, it’s only been an hour and you’re already making me regret coming to the library with you.” Sawamura was trying to act frustrated but couldn’t help a smile poking through. He reached over and began to rub Kuroo’s back as he quietly reassured him that the equations would make sense soon. (Mmm keep rubbing my back like that and life won’t make sense to me), Kuroo slumped over and hid his face as he looked at the boy next to him. It was the second week Sawamura had asked him to come to the library and study, honestly Kuroo had hoped something romantic would’ve developed but both boys had just been engulfed by their work. Sawamura had stopped rubbing his back but kept his hand there, soon he too slumped over the table in defeat. The two boys were left staring at each other; faces close but not close enough. (Now would be the perfect chance to just kiss him), Kuroo was thinking when Sawamura pushed his face into his arms.

“Whycan’tyoujustkissmealreadyinsteadofstaring.” It was just a blur of words out of Sawamura’s mouth; Kuroo could barely understand anything but he thought he heard the word kiss. He shot up straight and stared down at Sawamura still slumped over. Sawamura peeked up at Kuroo and there was a slight blush across his face. (Wait a second did he just-)

“What did you just say? Wait??” Kuroo needed to hear those words more slowly so he could make sure. Sawamura got up slowly and repeated the sentence that basically stopped Kuroo’s heart.

“Why. Can’t. You. Just. Kiss. Me. Already. Instead. Of. Staring.” But Kuroo only had time to go red before Sawamura grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. (IS THIS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW? AM I KISSING SAWAMURA? DID HE JUST PULL ME IN? HOLY HELL THAT WAS HOT.) When the boys pulled away Sawamura was completely red and Kuroo had the biggest grin on his face. 

“I was only waiting for a sign but nothing will stop me now” Kuroo leaned down to kiss the face he had been thinking about for months. As Sawamura chuckled against Kuroo’s lips he whispered something but Kuroo couldn’t hear anything in that moment.  
(Thank you heavens above.)


	2. Throw the First Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is back from his trip and it's his first day at a new college, but he runs into a not new face. But seeing this person is bringing up some very new feelings, how is he going to handle this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're going to hear Daichi's side of the story! Same notes as before, all words in (-) are thoughts of the character. Please enjoy :)

It was a warm day when Daichi found himself walking into the closest coffee shop to the gym. He shouldn’t feel nervous but he couldn’t help it. It had been almost a year since he was on the court playing volleyball, plus now it’s a completely different team. Daichi laughed to himself as he remembered how Suga reacted when he found out who he would be playing with. 

“People might think you’re a weirdo if you keep laughing to yourself Sawamura-kun.” Daichi looked up to find himself face to face with Oikawa Tooru.

“That’s a nice look you’ve got going on Oikawa-kun.” Daichi replied with a tight smile on his face as he looked over Oikawa in his barista uniform. The two boys glared at each other for a while before laughing at each other. Despite their previous history as rivals the two had grown up and actually became friends quickly. 

“Do you have all your stuff for practice ready? Coach isn’t going to go easy on you just because it’s been a while since you played, I won’t go easy on you either.” Oikawa smiled at Daichi as he handed him his regular black coffee. 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way Grand King.” He retorted while paying for his drink. Daichi waved to Kozume-kun as he took a seat at the table nearest to the door. He had plenty of time before practice started so he pulled out his phone to reply to Suga. He opened his phone to find 10 messages already from Suga basically telling him to be careful and stretch. (No wonder everyone called him mom), Daichi thought as he chuckled going through all the messages. Suga was not only his best friend but had been his vice captain back when they played for Karasuno. Just thinking about playing got him excited, he had gotten back from his study abroad trip a month ago and immediately began training again. He didn’t want to be weak at his first practice in college volleyball, especially with a team filled with strong characters. Daichi began thinking about how his new teammates used to play in high school, Iwaizumi-kun was strong and steady, a good balance to Oikawa-kun’s speed and strategy. Of course there was his kouhai Hinata who was the most excited to hear about Daichi’s return to the court. Suga had mentioned that Hinata was a bit down after Kageyama left for the States for special training, he was going to come back but Hinata was…well Hinata. As he was in his thoughts Daichi heard someone calling out his name and looked up to see, Kuroo Tetsurou holding a few too many espresso shots. (His hair is just as crazy as ever.) Daichi was about to ask him to sit when Bokuto came running up to the table and no formalities needed when Bokuto’s involved. He looked up to see that Kuroo-kun was worried about intruding on his space, (was he always this nice? Thought he was the cunning type.) Daichi thought as he asked Kuroo-kun to please sit. Bokuto was talking a mile a minute, which apparently didn’t change. Although the two boys definitely looked older, Kuroo especially looked, (well he looks quite good.) Daichi was trying to pay attention to what Bokuto was talking about but it was a little hard to concentrate with the dark haired boy across from him staring at him every now and then. (Does he think I’m blind? Do I have something on my face? I should just focus on Bokuto.) Daichi turned his focus back on Bokuto who was talking about his return to the court.

“Definitely will be interesting Bokuto-kun, I can’t wait to get back on the court either, it’s been too long.” Daichi replied as he looked down at his hands. They were itching to feel a volleyball and he looked back up to see Kuroo-kun’s confused face. As the boy across him sputtered out his words trying to understand what was happening he couldn’t help but smile. The cunning image he had of Kuroo didn’t seem at all right for the guy actually sitting across from him now. To clear things up Daichi replied,

“Yes we’ll be playing on the same team Kuroo-kun, and please you can call me Sawamura. I transferred into T University but I went aboard last year with the science department, but I made sure to go to try-outs before I left. I don’t believe you were there that day so you didn’t know. Here’s to working together, teammate.” He held out his hand and when Kuroo reached for it Daichi felt a strange sensation go up his arm. He couldn’t help but hold on a bit longer trying to make sense of things as Kuroo replied with a smirk on his. That’s when it hit him, (fuck there’s that smirk I knew he was the same handsome bastard. Wait did I just think he was handsome. Wait?) Daichi was confused as he saw Bokuto stand up to go and he grabbed his bag and shook his head, nerves must be getting to me. He walked out with his new teammates ready for the gym.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sawamura and Kuroo, it’s your turn to stay back and clean the gym!” Coach shouted to the boys at the end of their practice. Daichi watched as the rest of the team was getting ready and usually he would be annoyed to have to stay back but not today, not with his company. Daichi looked over at where Kuroo was standing, he seemed to be embarrassed by something Oikawa-kun said and he went red in the face. (What the hell that’s so cute), Daichi smiled as he picked up the last volleyball to toss back in the cart. A few months had passed and Daichi was getting back into his groove. He was also getting closer to Kuroo, which is what completely changed his image of the dark haired boy. Daichi had found that Kuroo was a nice guy underneath all that wit and humor. Sure he still had that damn smirk on his face but for some reason Daichi found himself wanting to see more and more of that smirk than he wanted to accept. Plus he had caught Kuroo staring a few times and he was sure those looks meant more than he first thought. As he jogged over to Kuroo’s side he noticed the way Kuroo’s eyes scanned down his body and were lingering on his thighs. Daichi couldn’t help but blush a little as he bent to get his water bottle. Even without looking he could feel where Kuroo’s eyes were staying this time and he was embarrassed but also a little satisfied with himself. (Ok ok he’s seen enough I definitely earned the right to tease him), Daichi thought as he cleared his throat to get the fixated boy’s attention.

“Are you ready to clean up now Kuroo or you need a couple minutes?” Daichi grinned getting ready for whatever retort Kuroo would have, honestly felt a little excited for the boy to flirt back. Kuroo went red and escaped to go get mops leaving Daichi confused, and a little hurt. (He didn’t flirt back? Am I reading into things or did he not get my hint? But he was definitely checking me just then…well I don’t mind this view either…) Daichi caught himself appreciating the sight of Kuroo running to the closet too much and stopped. He definitely needed to talk to someone to see what was going on.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Kuroo can I sit here?” Daichi expectantly looked down at Kuroo waiting for him to say yes. They had just finished their game and were on the bus heading back to their campus. Daichi didn’t think there would actually be an empty seat available next to Kuroo but he wasn’t about to waste his chance. After talking to Suga and being teased relentlessly it seems Daichi developed a crush on this guy, and a pretty big one at that. Plus he was pretty sure the guy felt something towards him too, no he definitely must like me too or he’s just obsessed with my lips. Daichi blushed as he looked at Kuroo’s intense expression but luckily Kuroo snapped out of it to respond.

“Hmm…oh OH yes, yeah go ahead.” Kuroo scooched over to make space and Daichi sat down and adjusted his bag making sure to take up that extra space so their legs would be touching. He had been trying to be a bit more touchy with the boy so he could understand but he was much more dense than expected. (Come on I’m basically sitting on your lap figure it out already you stupid cat.) Daichi’s mind had gotten more frustrated lately thanks to this guy but at the same time he had college and volleyball to focus on so it wasn’t a big problem yet. The two fell into conversation and Kuroo started talking about the evolution of a band over the years. Daichi smiled as he saw Kuroo get super excited and actually smile, not the smirk he always had. Then they started talking about movies and Kuroo wouldn’t stop talking about Star Wars, (look at him getting excited over a space movie, he’s such a nerd. Cute nerd, but still.) Daichi liked seeing all these different sides to Kuroo, not just the sharp tongued guy that everyone else saw. As the sky got darker Daichi’s eyes started drooping, after the game they just had he was physically drained. (Who knows maybe I’ll accidentally fall on his shoulder? OH GOD OK THAT’S EMBARRASING. I just need to go to sleep already.) Trying to push away his thoughts Daichi shut his eyes and dropped his head against the seat, letting sleep completely take over.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this. This is so stupid Suga I swear-“ Before he could even finish his sentence Suga pinched the same arm he was dragging into the coffee shop. (OW stay away from Suga’s pincers.)

“Shut up, you know I’m right. I’m always right. This is a good idea and maybe it’ll finally give you some guts!” Suga dragged Daichi up to the counter where Kozume-kun was standing behind. He looked at the two of them and cracked a small smile.

“I didn’t believe you could actually get him here Sugawara-san I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Kozume-kun quietly laughed as he called out that he was taking his break. “Let’s go sit over there.” He pointed at a table tucked into the back corner of the coffee shop.

“Please Kozume-kun I deserve way more credit. I’m tired of hearing him talk about Kuroo like a lovesick puppy.” Suga had let go of Daichi’s arm and was walking side by side with Kozume-kun. “Honestly they’re both idiots, I can’t believe they still haven’t confessed to each other IT’S BEEN 6 MONTHS.” Suga had turned during the last bit of his sentence to glare at Daichi, who was sufficiently shocked by the conversation being had.

“Tetsurou is no better. He’s actually gotten more annoying, which I didn’t even know was possible.” Kozume-kun took a seat at the table and looked up at Daichi. “Can you guys just start going out already? It’s annoying having Tetsurou come to my place every night to talk about how great you are or how cute your smile is. It’s gross.”

“That’s a little blunt Kozume-kun. What do you mean every night? WAIT GO OUT? Me? Go out with Kuroo? What do you mean I have no idea what you’re talking about ha ha ha.” Daichi fumbled through his words as he tried to get over everything that Kozume-kun said.   
(He thinks my smile is cute?) 

“Daichi please save the lies, we aren’t idiots. You both clearly like each other, why are you taking so long doing something about it?” Daichi was having a hard time not going red as both eyes were trained on him waiting for an answer.

“It’s…it’s not that easy.” He replied, (I would’ve told him already…but what if he says no?)

“Sawamura-kun trust me when I say, Tetsurou is an idiot. He’s an idiot and he likes you a lot. What I’m saying is, sometimes you have to throw a brick at his face for him to understand things like this.” Kozume-kun said before he looked up to see his manager call him over. He looked back at Daichi once more, nodded, and headed back to the register with Suga who wanted to order a drink; leaving Daichi thinking, (so how exactly do I hit him with a brick?)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“UGH! HOW CAN NUMBERS BE THIS ANNOYING??” 

Daichi was jolted out of his reading trance to Kuroo’s loud outburst. This was his third outburst, (does this guy not know how a library works??!) As he shushed Kuroo he looked out at all the papers spread on the table. It was their second week at the library trying to study for exams. Daichi thought he could kill two birds with one stone, study for his finals with the help of a physics major, and try and figure out how to hit Kuroo with a brick. They had gotten even closer every day for the past two weeks than the past few months. Daichi had seen Kuroo at his worst, knocked out sleeping over his papers and still thought the idiot was absolutely cute. (Then again Kuroo did stop me from punching a hole in the wall when I almost lost all my lab work because of my dumb laptop.) 

“Quiet down Kuroo, it’s only been an hour and you’re already making me regret coming to the library with you.” This wasn’t a complete lie but seeing Kuroo’s reaction was too funny and Daichi felt the corners of his mouth turn up. He instinctively reached out and started rubbing Kuroo’s back trying to soothe him. Daichi only had to take a couple physics classes and those were frustrating enough, he couldn’t imagine Kuroo’s life as a physics major. (I wonder if he knows anything about cytoplasmic reactions, I mean at this point I’ll accept anybody’s answer to this damn question), Daichi thought as he looked down at his lab papers. By the time Daichi realized he was still rubbing Kuroo’s back he didn’t even have it in him to panic. He looked down at Kuroo, who was slumped over the table and was sneaking glances at Daichi. (Seriously you’re still going to frustrate me even with exams here), Daichi slumped over in defeat over his feelings and found himself face to face. (Look at how close I am, just kiss me. Kiss me. KISS ME.) He turned into his elbow and slowly felt his frustration build up. They had gotten so close, he was practically throwing himself at Kuroo and still nothing has developed past their friendship.

“Whycan’tyoujustkissmealreadyinsteadofstaring.”

(Shit did I say that out loud? WAS THAT OUT LOUD. OH NO WHAT WILL HE THINK??) Daichi was mortified at having spilled out his inner thoughts but at the same time was relieved. It felt like he broke through a glass wall that had been holding him back from being honest with Kuroo. His hand fell off Kuroo’s back as the startled boy quickly sat up and asked Daichi to repeat what he said. (Well here goes nothing. Brace yourself for a brick Kuroo Tetsurou.) Daichi sat up and looked Kuroo straight in the eye before repeating himself, making sure to emphasize each word so it would get through Kuroo’s thick head. “Why. Can’t. You. Just. Kiss. Me. Already. Instead. Of. Staring.”

Daichi watched Kuroo blush and that was all the push he needed so he grabbed a fistful of Kuroo’s shirt and pulled him in and finally kissed him. It was more than what he could even imagine. (Forget a glass wall I feel like I just broke through the Berlin Wall, The Great Wall of China, literally everything.) He let Kuroo go and opened his eyes to see Kuroo with a huge grin on his face. He was starting to feel hot and the look in Kuroo’s eyes was doing the opposite of putting out flames. 

“I was only waiting for a sign but nothing will stop me now” Kuroo said as he leaned down looking at Daichi as if he was the greatest thing to ever exist. Daichi smiled against Kuroo’s lips as they kissed and whispered,

“Took you long enough.”


End file.
